


Unspoken Love

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Anakin sighs as he lets his mind drift. How he longs for just a few safe hours locked away in their room, and how he misses Obi-Wan’s care. He just wants Daddy to wrap him up in warm fuzzy blankets and cuddle him for hours on end. But no, he can’t right now. There are so many responsibilities to be done and he can’t get wrapped up, he has to fight it away, even though deep down, he’s tired of fighting it off.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	Unspoken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! this is so self-indulgent it's not even funny im literally so embarrassed to share this with the SW fandom. i would be much more at ease posting kinky smut tbh.,,,but yknow what? i was on 2014 tumblr do you think i have any shame? i don't. i just want to see more little anakin because MAn is that poor boy packed full of trauma and so am i. am i projecting? you can decide for yourself. as much as i love nsfw daddy obi-wan,,,,,. sfw daddy obi-wan taking care of his little darling makes me feel so soft. so yeah. 
> 
> enjoy!

Anakin fidgets as the minutes go on. Stress and anxiety over the past few months have been coiling so tightly in him that he knows he’s going to snap. Anakin has done everything in his power to stop himself from falling into regression, there hasn’t been enough time to just let himself be, he’s always being rushed off by the council, and so has Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan.

Anakin sighs as he lets his mind drift. How he longs for just a few safe hours locked away in their room, and how he misses Obi-Wan’s care. He just wants Daddy to wrap him up in warm fuzzy blankets and cuddle him for hours on end. But no, he can’t right now. There are so many responsibilities to be done and he can’t get wrapped up, he has to fight it away, even though deep down, he’s tired of fighting it off. When he’s scared or so anxious he can barely breathe he has to fight away from his regression with every fiber of his being. The internal war within himself is slowly seeping out, in his disheveled and miserable appearance. Obi-Wan has asked about him, of course, he has. But each time, Anakin’s brushed him off, blaming his insomnia, or some other non-believable reason. 

The clock keeps ticking as Obi-Wan and Anakin sit in silence. Obi-Wan is right there, right in front of him, but feels so out of reach. He looks back down to the table where he’s supposed to be getting work done, and fees hot, angry, and exhausted tears well up in his eyes. Anakin tries to read the work, but the words stop making sense and start looking like strange symbols all bunched up together, as they get more and more blurry from the tears building. And finally, he cracks. Tears pour down his face, as he sniffles and wipes them away bitterly. The familiar floaty feeling comes crashing down on him and he can’t shake it. 

“Daddy.” He murmurs quietly between his sniffles. He registers something moving and he doesn’t know what, he doesn’t want to look up either, he’s stiff in his chair save for his clumsy hands wiping away the tears. Then a hand is on his shoulder, he jumps and cries harder, but then softens, as he’s met with his Daddy’s loving and worried gaze. 

“Oh my dear little one, come here.” Daddy calls for him opening his arms and inviting Anakin into them. Anakin can’t help but let out loud sobs into his Daddy’s arms. He finally feels safe. He finally knows it’s going to be okay because Daddy always takes care of him and shows him how much he loves him. He doesn’t have to fight anymore, he doesn’t have to hurt anymore, Daddy’s going to take all his pain away. So Anakin happily melts into his embrace. 

He hears Daddy shushing him, and saying sweet things to him, as he does, and it softens his cries, but he still feels sad, it’s hard to remember what he was sad about though, but he knows he still wants to cry. So Anakin whines, and Daddy shushes him once more. “Come now darling, let’s get cozy hm? We can cuddle and I’ll make you a bottle. Doesn’t that sound nice my little prince?” The ginger coos, sweet and gentle as ever. The idea of cuddling in their bed with a bottle and warm fluffy blankets sounds positively perfect at the moment, as he clumsily wipes his tears, he nods. 

Daddy easily scoops him up and deposits him on their bed. Anakin whines as Daddy leaves the room. What is he leaving for? He said he would get cuddles, did Daddy lie? Why would Daddy do that? Tears start to roll down his face as Anakin sobs into his arms and curls up in a ball. He hates being alone, he’s so scared of being alone. Being alone hurts. It’s much colder and scarier and darker when he’s alone. 

But then Daddy is suddenly back in the room, with his favorite blanket in tow, and a small clear box he easily recognizes! Relief fills his senses as he reaches for the man in front of him. “Daddy!” He whines pitifully. 

Daddy drops everything he was holding on the bed in favor of bringing Anakin back into his arms. He feels Daddy’s tender hands wipe away his tears and he leans into the touch. He never wants his Daddy to leave him like that again. “Oh dear...you’re much smaller than I thought.” He muses to himself, and Anakin can’t exactly place what Daddy’s saying.. “Anakin sweetheart, how old are you?” He says carefully, and slowly. Now, this Anakin could do. 

Anakin holds three fingers up in one hand, while his other hand goes into his mouth. He knows Daddy doesn’t like when he does it...but he just can’t help it! Besides Anakin won’t be needing his mouth, no words want to come out of there tonight. 

Daddy chuckles as he removes his hands from his mouth. Anakin whines and that earns him another one of his Daddy’s laughs. “No baby boy. Here.” Daddy uses his magic to open the little clear box that holds his pacifier, and holds it out to him. Anakin happily latches on and begins sucking, while Daddy carries him to the kitchen, and plops him on the counter. Anakin is too dazed to notice the pot on the stove and the blue milk in it, but his attention is grabbed by the flicker of fire. It’s so pretty...Anakin reaches out to grab the pretty thing, but Daddy grabs his hand tightly. “No Anakin. That will hurt you very badly.” Anakin doesn’t want to hurt and doesn’t like Daddy’s stern tone, so he backs his hand away. “Good boy, thank you sweetie for listening.” Daddy praises, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s forehead. 

Anakin doesn’t know how long he sits on the counter for, he plays with Daddy’s gentle but callused fingers for a while, and before he knows it, he’s being brought back to their room and bundled up in the blankets, sitting in Daddy’s lap. Before he knows it, his pacifier is being taken out. He whines in protest, but then something else is being pressed to his lips. He accepts what feels like his pacifier, but is shocked to find that it’s not. Instead, it’s a bottle filled with something delicious. “There you go little one, that’s it. Drink up.” Daddy says softly, and who is Anakin to protest. He drinks as much milk as he can before he yawns, and the bottle is pulled away from his lips. 

He whines as Daddy resituates them so that they’re lying under the covers together. Anakin cuddles impossibly tighter to his Daddy, as close as he possibly can be. He feels Daddy’s arms wrap protectively around him and giggles. 

“My little angel, Daddy loves you so, so much. More than anything in the galaxy. Now sleep little one. Daddy will watch over you.” 

He feels his Daddy’s love all around him, almost like a comforting weight in his chest. He doesn’t have to say he loves him back, because Daddy already knows how much he absolutely loves him. With that, Anakin happily falls asleep, comforted by the weight of Obi-Wan’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> do i want obi-wan as a cg? yes. does it show?? the answer is also yes. 
> 
> if you wanna talk to me abt these two then just hit me up on tumblr @gay-cheerios


End file.
